


Paris Isn't Home

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Sweet Moments With You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Its been two years since Sam gifted his alpha with a trip to Paris. This is a quick peek into their long over due trip.





	Paris Isn't Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Charity. Happy belated birthday my sister from another mister. Your endless encouragement will never cease to amaze me.
> 
> I'm a little rusty at this and it's been awhile since I've visited this series but I really love these two crazy kids so much. Just a quick reminder since it's been awhile- Chrissy (now 15) and the twins, Delilah & Callie(12) are Dean & Cas's pups.  
Willow(12) Kevin(14) and Kane(8) are Sam and Gabriel's pups.

Gabriel lets out a long, low groan seconds before falling face down onto the bed. His words are muffled and his hands fly out to his sides like he’s spreading his wings for flight. His head raises only long enough to call out, dropping down between each short sentence. His voice is shrill. “That’s it, Oak. _thump _No more. _thump _I can’t take anymore.” _thump_

Sam doesn’t even try to hold back his laughter as he covers Gabriel’s back with his body. “When did you get old on me?” He kisses Gabriel’s neck then rolls off to lie beside him, head propped in his hand.

Gabriel lifts his face from the bed and Sam’s knuckles are drawn to the arch of his cheekbone.

“Since you made me walk the entire country of France, that’s when!”

Sam toes off his shoes then stands to remove Gabriel’s. He slaps his ass with a smirk and snorts when he cries out in surprise. “Think you can drag your meatsuit up on to the bed or do I need to do it for you?”

He grumbles as he moves but Gabriel army crawls until his legs are no longer hanging over the edge then flops back down onto his face. “Is that the term they taught you in medical school?” His words are muffled but Sam understands every one.

“You bet your sweet ass they did. _Anatomy 101_,” Sam tosses over his shoulder as he walks into the bathroom. After using the toilet he washes his hands then turns on the tap of the heart shaped whirlpool tub. When Sam had planned and booked this trip for the two of them he’d decided to spare no expense. He wanted his Gabriel to be pampered.  
He wiggles his fingers under the flow as it warms then plugs the drain. After a quick sniff of each of the assortment of bubble bath choices, he chooses the only one absent of any floral scent. Next he strips off his shirt and tosses it into the corner of the spacious bathroom. The bathroom that’s actually bigger than their youngest pup’s bedroom.

Gabriel is still prone on the bed but at least now he’s turned his head to the side. “Do I need to remove all your of clothes? I can do that, Babe, but I guarantee you the soaking you’ll receive won’t be from any bathtub.”

Gabriel rolls to his side on another groan and pushes to a seated position. “Was that meant to be a threat, Stretch? I may be tired.” He releases the last button on his long sleeved shirt, pulls it off and tosses it onto the nearby armchair. “I may be full from all the food we ate today,” now he stands and pushes his jeans and boxer briefs to the ground, “but never will the idea of being boned by your horse cock be a bad thing.” He places his hands on his hips and arches an eyebrow at Sam. “But I’ll admit a bath sounds nice. Think we can both fit?”

Sam unbuttons his jeans and pushes down the zipper to reveal a swatch of his red boxers. He walks to where Gabriel stands and pulls him into a kiss. “Oh, my poor Gabriel. So tired,” he tells him in a soft but mocking tone.

“Damn right,” he replies with a firm shake of his head. “You missed a spot,” he taps the tip of his index finger to his right earlobe and lets out a huff when Sam pulls the soft flesh between his teeth. “And here,” he touches the left side of his jaw. His stomach swoops when Sam lays an open mouth kiss over the bone. “And of course it’d be a tragedy if you didn’t attend to this general area here. He twirls his finger in a circular motion over his mating mark. The sound he emits as Sam sucks over his long ago placed mark probably couldn’t be described as human.

“To answer your question,” Sam speaks against Gabriel’s skin as he moves down the column of his neck, “we most definitely will fit together.” He lifts his head and looks into his favorite color of all time, smoked butterscotch. “Don’t we always?”

“Well look at that, I guess not all my muscles are sore,” Gabriel grins as he presses against Sam’s thigh.

“I knew you had it in you, old boy,” Sam returns Gabriel’s grin and slaps his bare ass before turning towards the bathroom, dropping his jeans and boxers as he walks. He can’t help the shiver that runs through him when a wolf whistle sounds behind him and a plum of spicy gingerbread surrounds him. Fifteen years and he still elicits that kind of reaction. Not too shabby.

Sam is pleased to find the tub nearly full, the mirror already beginning to fog and the scent of lemon chai hanging fresh in the air. He accepts Gabriel’s hand as he steps over the edge of the tub. The water is warmer than Sam prefers but he knows it’s near perfect for Gabriel. His suspicions are confirmed by a groan nothing short of pornographic.

“Nice touch with the bubbles, Oak.”

“Figured, why not.” With the ease of years of muscle memory behind them, their limbs tuck and fold in around each other within the confines of the porcelain walls. Sam lifts Gabriel’s foot and presses his thumbs into his arch on a firm slide. “My poor Gabriel, how mean am I to make you walk so many miles over this hideous city?”

“The meanest.” Gabriel lets his head fall back on a soft sigh. “I still can’t believe you arranged for me to have a private pastry class at _Le Cordon Bleu._ Fucking amazing.”

“It was my main motivation to get you here. I’m sorry it took us two years to finally book the flight.”

“I’m not.”

Sam lets out a huff of air. “I know you’re not. Don’t think I don’t notice you checking your phone every hour or how jumpy you get when it’s time to face time the pups.”

“I do n- ok, yeah but we’ve never-“

“I know, you’ve never been away from them this long. I’m only teasing…a little. Fact is, it makes me love you all the more. We were all lucky to have you taking care of us all these years. It's about time I'm able to return the favor. Even if its only for a short time.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes so hard his upper body moves. “You make me sound pathetic, Oak.”

Sam lays a kiss over Gabriel’s ankle before setting it in the water and picking up the other. “The last thing anyone would call you is pathetic. So tell me, do we need to take out a second mortgage on the house to pay for the gifts you’ve gotten?”

“Ha ha, very funny. And no,” he answers with an air that tells Sam this may not be entirely true. And if pressed for an answer he’s okay with this fact. It was worth every penny to watch Gabriel light up every time he’d found an item. “I’m gonna need you to tell Cas the make-up kit for Chrissy was your idea, he’s always had a soft spot for you. He may not get as pissed at you.”

“If I thought either of them would believe anyone besides Chrissy’s favorite uncle had picked out her gift I would entertain the idea but you know as well as I do that’s not going to fly.”

Gabriel’s head cocks to the side as he looks up to the ceiling. “Good point. I guess I’ll have to whip up a batch of the _Pain au Chocolat_ they taught us in my class.” (You better believe Gabriel exaggerated his French accent and Sam fell a little more in love with him) “Maybe if he's full of chocolate croissant he'll be sluggish when they hunt me down and I can get a head start.”

“That keeps Dean off your tail from introducing his baby to make-up but that doesn’t take care of Cas.”

“First of all if any of you believes a fifteen year old hasn’t already been wearing make-up when no one’s lookin than you all are more naïve that I thought and two, I have faith you’ll hold him off for me.”

Sam sets aside Gabriel’s foot and pushes to a seated position. His hands skimming up Gabriel’s calves before coming to rest on his hips. “I’m on to you, alpha. I know you bought that make-up because it’s payback for the drum set they got Kane for his birthday.”

Gabriel grins as he nods his head firmly. “I would never!”

"Uh huh. Now enough with the fibbing and kiss me."

As the water sloshes around them they share several lazy kisses as their hands slide over damp skin of shoulders, back, legs and cocks. Neither chasing any sexual pleasure, just enjoying the sweet moment together. The life of their pack is perfect and they wouldn't change a thing but moments like this are few and far between. They simultaneously sit back on soft sighs, contact still maintained on several points.

"Willow and Callie will look adorable in the matching berets you found them," Sam comments as his fingers knead at Gabriel's calf.

He nods his head in agreement. "I had a thought about the new express branch of _Omega Health United_," Gabriel casually mentions as he gazes up at the ceiling.

Sam sits up so fast water spills over the edge of the tub. "Hey!" he cries with a finger jabbing the air. "You were the one to make the 'No shop talk' rule!"

"Relax, Sam, no need to work your stethoscope into a knot. Its not _actually_ work related." Gabriel's laugh deflates Sam's false annoyance and he sits back onto the sloped porcelain with a grumble and waits for Gabriel to explain. "I was thinking maybe Delilah could use the paint palette we got her to create a few murals on the walls of the waiting room."

Sam releases an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, I suppose that's not a bad idea. Ow!" he rubs over the rib space previously occupied by Gabriel's big toe. "I'm only teasing. I think Dean will burst with pride when you suggest it."

"That only leaves Kane and Kevin. I was thinking maybe a cookbook for Kevin since he's been showing some interest in the inner workings of the bistro lately."

Sam nods his head. "I think that's great. I'm sure we'll find something for Kane tomorrow. He's pretty easy to please."

Gabriel surges forward stopping only when he's unable to bend any closer. "No more pup talk. This is our time."

Sam wasn't about to argue with that.

@@@@@

Sam’s hand hovers midair then falls to his side, the switch for the bathroom light left untouched. Gabriel is across the room, standing at the patio door, looking out across the city below. The sun is starting to set and the sky is splashed with wisps of pinks, oranges and blues but Sam doesn’t see any of those details. He also pay no attention to the edge of the Eiffel tower peaking from the periphery of their room view. He only see’s the form of his alpha. Hand on the door frame, bow legs slightly bent, head swiveling slowly side to side, shadows dancing across his bare back and ass.

Fifteen years. It’s been fifteen years since Gabriel first made Sam smile with his not so subtle pick up line of “Please let me be your sugar daddy.” Fifteen years and the sight of Gabriel still takes his breath away. Still makes his chest ache. Still makes his slick run fast. The man Gabriel is still makes Sam want to be a better mate, father, doctor and all around better person.

“This view is something, ain’t it, Oak? Almost makes me want to stay forever.” _Almost_ because they have a pack waiting for them back home.

Sam wordlessly crosses the plush carpet, hands reaching for the touch of Gabriel’s skin long before he nears him. Fifteen years and he still feels a jolt anytime they make contact. His hands slide around Gabriel’s waist, he presses his chest to his back and furrows his nose along the curve of his neck, inhaling his deep ginger and soft molasses aroma, made sharper from the warmth of their bath. “_Something_ indeed, My Gabriel. It’s a good thing I’m lucky enough to be able to stay forever.”

Gabriel angles his face upwards, a question forming on his lips. His eyes sparkle when he realizes Sam is looking at him, not the City of Lights. “Oh, Oak, you sap.” His mouth curves into Sam’s favorite lop sided grin before turning into Sam’s embrace and pushing to his toes for a kiss.

As their tongues dance their slow tango Sam marvels over how truly lucky he is. How their bond has only grown stronger with time. He knows all too well that isn’t the case for every mated pair. He knows because as he sits in his favorite seat-the same tattered leather couch under the wings in Gabriel’s bistro-he sees the couples. The ones that enter _Sugar Daddy’s_ together but not really _together_. He sees the faded, barely visible evidence of their union on their necks. The way they each place their order, sit at the same table only to stare at their phones or open their mail from home. Never conversing. Never holding hands. Never sharing a single smile.

Gabriel cups his hand around Sam’s neck and the gentle press of Gabriel’s thumb over his mating mark reminds Sam how very grateful he is. He’s reminded how they're unable to sit in close proximity without touching. Linked fingers, a hand on a knee, and when they really want to get the pups riled up they’ll lay quick pecks onto cheeks and chuckle over the cries of “ewwwwww Da-ad!”

How they still hold hands whenever possible. How Gabriel always waits for him to order first when out to eat but still knows what he wants, without asking, if he becomes distracted with the pups or he's running late from the clinic.

Sam breaks their kiss and spins Gabriel around. Holding both his wrists above Gabriel’s head, flat to the wall, Sam presses the hard line of his body over his mate. “Seeing you like this reminds me of a similar scene.”

“Refresh my memory. Was that _Casa Erotica_ 12 or 13? Oh! Ok then!” Sam blocks Gabriel’s attempt at pushing away from the wall with a firm knee pressed between his legs. The warmth of Gabriel’s sack weighing heavily against his skin.

Sam’s voice is low as he speaks into Gabriel’s ear. “There weren’t any cheesy ‘stach wearing waiters around at that time.”

“Cheesy? I happen to think that guy is rather-“

Sam raises his thigh and smirks over the squeak that escapes Gabriel. The smirk turns into a satisfied grunt over Gabriel’s reply of, “Shutting up.”

Sam lowers his thigh and leans into his alpha further. “Maybe you’ll recall a certain omega, his face pressed against a cool window, hoping for any relief from the fever raging through him.” Sam tightens his grip over Gabriel’s wrists while his tongue skims over the nape of his neck. “Slick dripping down his thighs even as the cramps raged through his body. Begging his alpha to knot him right there against the wall of his lonely apartment.”

Gabriel lets out a low groan as Sam’s hand slides over the dome of his ass. “Any of this ringing a bell, alpha?”

“Uh, bits and p-pieces maybe. I’m hazy on what happened next.” He cants his hips until he makes contact with Sam’s cock. “Maybe a demonstration might bring it all back.”

Sam releases Gabriel’s wrists and grips his cheeks as he drops to his knees. Sam has him spread wide and he’s leaning in before Gabriel is even able to catch his next breath.

Gabriel slaps his flat palm onto the wall at his face as Sam spits a bulls-eye onto his hole. “Well fuuck me, Oak. You’re not wasting any time. Huh ahh.” His forehead hits the wall with a loud thump while his ass presses against Sam’s face, begging for more.

Sam knows that sensation all too well. He pulls back up for air and bites Gabriel’s ass cheek. Hard. “I’m just as desperate for you now as I was then.” His hums of pleasure are lost among Gabriel’s grunts as Sam spears his tongue and tugs at his rim. Shaking his head from side to side and lapping at the perfect pink ring until Gabriel is trembling. Sam doubles his efforts and with the aid of his finger wet with spit, Sam begins to pull his alpha apart.

When he’s pushed Gabriel right up to his breaking point, Sam pushes off his haunches to his knees and snakes an arm around Gabriel’s waist. He strokes his cock firmly in contrast to the light kisses he places along Gabriel’s lower back.

Gabriel’s head hangs low over his chest, hands still planted against the wall. “Sam, I don’t know h-“

“Too much?” Sam cuts off Gabriel’s words with a squeeze of his fist.

“Want. More.” Gabriel’s weight presses against Sam’s chest. His skin is clammy and he’s vibrating.

Sam thinks briefly of the bottle in his bag, sitting a mere three feet away but he’s reluctant to leave Gabriel’s side even for the few seconds it would take to retrieve it. Sam pushes to his feet, skimming his body along Gabriel’s in order to keep him upright. Knowing Gabriel prefers it this way, he coats first his hand then his cock with his own slick. Perks of being an omega.

“You ready, Babe?”

“Do the French love a hard baguette?” he pants, his words nearly unintelligible. Luckily Sam is fluent in “Gabriel floating in the stratosphere” speak.

Sam smirks down at his alpha. His hair, still damp from the steam of the bath is just starting to dry causing it to grow wild, his cheeks are flushed as red as his lips and his pupils have completely swallowed any trace of smoked butterscotch. Despite all of that, he still insists on providing a smart ass answer in place of a simple yes. Or even a grunt.

My goodness, Sam is head over heels in love with this fool.

Not wanting to delay any further, with a steadying hand to Gabriel’s hip and another to his cock, Sam pushes forward. His cock head is encased by Gabriel’s body despite how tight he is. Several failed attempts to go deeper has Sam thinking once again of the bottle in his bag. He drops his hand from Gabriel’s hip and shifts his weight from one foot to the other in preparation to pull out and move away from Gabriel.

Sam’s concentration is broken by a cry from Gabriel. “Oh hell no!” Before Sam is able to comprehend what’s happening, Gabriel grabs the armless chair sitting to their left, scoots it closer and props his foot up. He bends slightly at the waist and Sam slides home with a grunt.

“You know I hate that fake stuff. I’m selfish, I only want what you can provide.” Gabriel inhales deeply and exhales on a moan, releasing a fresh wave of spicy pheromones. “And you have plenty to share.”

Gabriel’s mention of the scent of his slick ignites a new fire in Sam. Gabriel drops his foot to the floor and returns his arms to the wall at his face, silently handing control back over to his omega. Sam is only happy to oblige. He tentatively rolls his hips and is pleased to find the slide is considerably easier.

Knowing he’s no longer going to hurt Gabriel, Sam is able to concentrate fully on hitting every spot that turns Gabriel into putty in his hands. He fucks into Gabriel as fast and as hard as his body will allow. And then he pushes himself just a smidge more until their cries are no longer distinguishable from each other. Clove and cedar swirling around them. The sounds of the traffic below their balcony have faded away. The heat of Gabriel’s body from the sheen of sweat along his back to the cocoon surrounding his aching cock. The taste of Gabriel’s tongue when he’s able to steal a sloppy kiss. These are the sensations that only matter to Sam.

Gabriel’s grunts and frequent oaths shift into raspy forced gales of air signaling to Sam he’s near his completion. Gabriel relinquishes his life line on the wall long enough to block Sam’s hand when he attempts to grab his flush and dripping cock.

“Don’t. Need,” he informs him in broken words. “Fuuck. I just n-need, huh huh-“

“I know.” Sam props his left foot onto the chair giving himself more leverage as he searches for the right angle. He next locks his right hand over Gabriel’s on the wall and wraps his left arm across the expanse of Gabriel’s chest, pinning him to Sam’s shoulder. He’s making minor adjustments to his thrusts. Teeth gritting with each slide through the warmth and fire of friction.

He pulls Gabriel as close as the movement will allow, wishing it were possible to fuse them into one being. The defined arch of his back and the strain on his knees will not register until the next morning. In this moment he has one goal. His efforts are rewarded when Gabriel shouts “There!”

Sam latches onto the soft area where neck curves onto shoulder and bites. Gabriel howls as his fist slams into the wall. Sam strokes relentlessly over Gabriel’s prostate as his mouth sucks, blanching the skin white. Sam swears he’s able to taste gingerbread while a faint scent of a crackling fireplace invades his sinuses. Thick cum hits the wall and Gabriel’s stomach as his cock pulses with pleasure. 

Gabriel slumps against the wall in a rare instance of silence. His body twitches slightly as Sam gently pulls out. He turns his alpha around in order to gather him into his arms. Paying no mind to his rock hard cock, Sam supports Gabriel’s weight with strong arms as his mouth roams over lips, neck and temple. Humming as he soothes.

“God damn, Oak. I think that might have been your best work yet. Untouched." He lets out a weak whistle. "I can’t feel my extremities.”

In place of a response, Sam bends and kisses Gabriel. His lips are dry from all the heavy breathing but his lips are soft. Sam wouldn’t care if they were bone dry, the taste of Gabriel fills a huger in him. Sam doesn’t hold back his grunt of frustration when Gabriel breaks their hold.

His frustration is cut short with Gabriel’s words. “I can certainly feel _your_ extremity.” Sam’s knees, weak from exertion, almost buckle when Gabriel grips his cock and strokes firmly. “How am I gonna take care of this?” he mutters almost to himself.

Sam’s about to tell him they can move to the bed when Gabriel unexpectedly grasps his shoulders and pushes him down onto the chair. Sam’s brain stutters as he watches Gabriel saunter to his open suitcase, knot swinging between his legs, bends to retrieve the lube. He coats his hand as he returns to Sam. A reminder to Gabriel he doesn’t like the artificial stuff dies on his lips as Gabriel climbs onto his lap and coats his cock. As if he’s able to read Sam’s mind he explains his decision. “Thought if I went anywhere near that sweet ass of yours I wouldn’t be able to stop myself and you’d blow your load on my fingers.”

Sam’s eyes track Gabriel as he places his weight onto his feet and hovers above. “I certainly wouldn’t complain.”

“I would. Then I would miss this moment.” Gabriel braces Sam before lowering himself slowly onto his length. “Ahh, that right there. Fuck if you don’t have this old man nearly ready again.”

Now Sam is the one panting with white knuckles gripping Gabriel’s hips. He gives Sam no time to adjust, instead setting into a dirty grind punctuated by an occasional slide up and down. “You know Sam, your trip down memory lane has me remembering my own moment. This one in a dark kitchen, not that long ago.”

Sam forces his eyes open in order to look up into Gabriel’s face. His vision becomes clearer when Gabriel brushes his damp hair off his forehead with a sweep of his fingertips. Followed up with a kiss that has Sam’s back arching from the chair and his hand fisting in Gabriel’s hair. “Only this time there aren’t any pups to interrupt.” 

Gabriel shifts his feet and braces his hands onto Sam’s shoulders. He pushes up until his legs are nearly straight and Sam’s cock is nearly free before slamming back down onto the tops of Sam’s thighs. He repeats this movement several times before finding his groove in a delicious bounce. Sam is barely able to pull in a breath before the next is forced from him. His skin is an inferno of heat, matched only by the fire in his gut.

Sam takes in the sight of the roll of Gabriel’s shoulders, the bunch of his biceps, the clench of his stomach, the bob of his plump- nearly hard-knot and finally the way his ass envelopes Sam’s cock and he knows he can hold back no more. The final push comes when Gabriel bunches Sam’s hair and tugs- not hard, just enough to give him access to Sam’s neck.

They’re both aware how cliché it is, have often joked about it, but there's no denying the fact neither is able to hold back any mounting orgasm the moment their mate’s mouth makes contact with their mark. This moment is no different. The mere graze of Gabriel’s teeth along that long ago bruised skin as Sam’s body locking up and his cock pumping into Gabriel. 

He melts into the chair as his arms slump to Gabriel’s waist. He hums happily as Gabriel licks into his mouth and sucks lightly at his tongue. He pries open his heavy lids and looks up at Gabriel. Now Sam is the one to tuck Gabriel’s hair behind his ear before lightly wrapping his fingers over the base of Gabriel’s neck. He isn’t able to form words quit yet so he hopes his smile is enough.

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighs out in response. He winces slightly as he lifts up enough to release Sam’s spent cock then settles his ass onto Sam’s thighs. His relaxed face morphs into a show of surprise as his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. “Oak! I punched the damn wall!”

The memory of Gabriel’s overenthusiastic response returns to Sam as he cranes his neck around to look behind him. Sure enough, there is a Gabriel sized concave in the drywall. Sam laughs quietly as he shifts in his seat. “That’s ok, they can add the repairs to the bill of a replacement chair. I’m pretty sure I’ve destroyed this chair with my slick.”

Gabriel face splints into a grin as Sam leans forward to lay his head on Gabriel’s chest as his hands splay wide and run up his back. “Hmm,” Sam inhales deeply and exhales slowly. “So good I could eat you my gingerbread man. Don’t want to move.” He loves the weight of Gabriel pressing him into the chair.

“As much as I love this, Oak, I think we should rinse off. Before we get, uh sticky." His lip curls in a show of disgust. Before relenting, Sam insists on kissing it.

They peel apart and head back into the bathroom. Each seeming to walk a little more gingerly from stretched skin and overused muscles. The shower stall is equipped with two shower heads, because remember Sam wanted nothing but the best for his Gabriel, but all the same the two hover under the same spray. Sam finishes first and leaves Gabriel alone because he knows how he likes to turn it hot until his skin nearly blisters. 

When Gabriel emerges from the bathroom, towel barely clinging to his hip, Sam is in bed, arm spread awaiting his alpha. Gabriel matches Sam's attire and throws on a fresh pair of boxer briefs before sliding under the crisp sheet. Sam may have had his arm ready to wrap around Gabriel but once he's beside him, settled on his pillow, Sam changes his mind and rolls to his side. With his head resting on Gabriel's rising chest Sam sighs, "That's better."

"It's been a whirlwind, hasn't it? Thank you for this, Sam." He kisses the top of Sam's head before raking his fingers through his damp hair.

Sam kisses Gabriel's chest. "The pleasure was really all mine. It shouldn't have taken this long but I must say it was worth the wait seeing you take in the city."

"I miss the pups." Gabriel's admission is just barely above a whisper. "Don't get me wrong, Paris is amazing and I wouldn't trade this time with you for anything but-"

Sam waits a beat for his alpha to finish and when it's clear he won't-or can't, Sam does it for him. "But home isn't Paris."

Sam's head lowers as Gabriel's body seems to release the tension in his muscles. "Yeah. That," he says in a gruff voice. The hand not in Sam's hair twists at the sheet at his hip. "Do you think-," he stops and starts again, "Would you think less of me if I wanted to-"

Sam lifts his head and looks Gabriel in the eye with a soft, knowing smile. "I already changed our flight. We leave tomorrow evening. I let Dean and Cas know we'd be home two days early but not to tell the pups. We want to surprise them."

"How did I get so fucking lucky?" Gabriel asks as he pulls Sam up by the shoulders in order to kiss him.

"I'd say we both hit the jackpot. Now what do you say we enjoy our last evening in Paris by looking at those stars and thinking about the fact our pack is looking up at the very same ones."

That is exactly how Sam and Gabriel Winchester spend their last evening in the City of Lights. Content in each others arms, they gaze past the glass doors of the patio until their eyelids droop and the twinkling stars grow dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Come say hi on twitter @LSFanGrl_fanfic


End file.
